Birthmark
by madrox23
Summary: A more in depth look at how the episode "Birthmark" ends. It has an implied one-sided Star/Rea and starts right as Slade rips off Raven' cape. Implied yuri.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just as the summary says: this is an alternate ending to episode "The Birthmark" with StarRea as the implied pairing. Meaning yuri (Although it's one-sided) Yes I know Robin was the one that caught Raven but it's my story. It starts right as Slade rips off Raven' cape.

* * *

"What's you have concealed you shall become!" The masked villain said as the sound of ripping cloth reaches my ears, exposing more markings for the portal on my back. I push myself up turning to glare at him. Even though I can't see his mouth, I know he is smirking as he loudly proclaims, "You have no other choice." Saying it with absolute certainty. But I will not accept the horror that is my destiny.

"No!" I scream as my eyes glow white and an aura surrounds my body, crackling with power. The aura takes the shape of a raven' beak as reach toward him attempting to gouge out that taunting eye. The only part of him exposed. He snatches my hand that never even got close and I felt a heat burn through my cloth covered wrist, again exposing the mark of my father imprinted on my skin. The mark that says no matter how hard I try to deny it: I will always be connected with that demon.

Slade brings his mask covered face closer and whispers in my ear, "The message will be delivered, your destiny shall be fulfilled." But I still wont accept and again attempt to strike him my other hand, the power reemerging for only the second it's not too caught in Slade' grip. He funnels his demonic power into me and it burns the rest of my sleeves and the cloth over my stomach. This fully exposes the cursed marking given to me at birth and the ones labeling me the portal I never wanted to be.

My insides burn and an unbearable pain envelopes my body as I fight off the raging demon within me. The part that loves the power and relishes in knowing Slade will give it more if I slip up for even a second. It seems like years are going by and my amethyst hair grows to midway down my back. The masked villain lets go and I drop to my knees, the war with the demon having sapped my energy. I hug my self attempting to both cover the brands and stop the tremors of exhaustion.

The sight that I was met with when I opened my eyes was one that was burned in my brain and even now as I am meditating, it still causes me to tremble at the horror. Jump City was no more and the ocean I love to look at had been turned to lava. The sky was bloody crimson and black. The Titans tower was nearing toppling and all the windows broken. Demonic ravens now ruled the land and they took flight, the pain of the sight I saw was greater than any other.

My friends – I secretly call them my family – were all turned to stone. Expressions of shear terror and agony forever encrypted on their faces. The hardest to see was Starfire'. She looked confused almost, with terror staining the once bright eyes. The thought that it would be me that brought such horror into her innocent life, the one to taint that innocence. The one who loved her more than she could describe. It would be my fault. This thought was more horrifying, more disgusting, more enraging than any other.

I was terrified. Even I could admit that I was terrified of what I was going to bring.

I stood on my feet, "No," was the broken word that fell from lips as I broke my stare from Starfire, only for it to pan around to the same sight any where else. Destruction.

"Yes. Look at it. Drink it in. behold the world you are destined to create." Slade spoke these words almost sounding as if he was relishing in them. My sight landed once again on Starfire and the the greater pain in my heart returned full force. A shadowed figure and a furious roar from a creature with the same four red eyes as me broke my attention. My terror was burned away by the fires of rage that burned hotter than Slade' new powers. Trigon.

Black power encased my body as I screwed my eyes shut, "No! I wont do it, this is just a vision. I will NOT!"

Slade grabbed my arms, "This is real and this is the future, your future, that began the day you were born. This will come to pass, I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world Raven. It's written all over your body."

No matter what Slade says or thinks he did, my resolve was not broken but became even stronger. The Black aura increased in size and power, I turned and looked Trigon right in his menacing eyes, "I WILL NOT!" I screamed as hard I could making sure that demon heard me. I released the power that had built from my no longer restrained rage. I screamed again from the inferno that felt as though it were turning my insides to ash.

An ear splitting crack, and time continued as normal. The apocalyptic city gone and my body surrendering to fatigue. Slade let me go and I barely caught his last words as I fell from the building, "We'll be in touch." He just had to add in his 'clever' humor as well, "Oh, and happy birthday."

All I felt before slipping into unconsciousness was a pair of deceptively soft arms encircling my body. I knew muscle was under that skin that could bend steel with ease however. "Starfire …" I mumbled as I was drug into the depths of sleep.

* * *

A/N I'm not sure if I should keep this a one-shot or not. Maybe you all could tell me with a review if you want a second chapter with an ending of Star/Rea fluff? (Hint hint)


	2. Chapter 2

_Starfire, what are you . . . ?_

I groaned as I lifted my ten pound eye lids open. I immediately furrowed my eye violet eyebrows, the dream still lingering on the edges of my mind. I was laying in a grassy field, the sky was blue and the sun was warm but not harsh. I was laying down and the red head was stroking my now long violet hair, my head being cradled by her lap. She would whisper,_"I'm sorry" _with every few passes of her hand. _Why would Starfire be sorry? What could the girl _ever_ have to be sorry about? _

I decided to ignore it for now. My body felt incredibly heavy and everything hurt but there was also a lightness in my heart. They do say keeping secrets can make one's heart heavy and the mind clouded. _Soon_. My team will have to learn the full truth soon. Removing the purple sheets from my body a blush made it's way to my cheeks. Being clad in only my bra and panties says that someone removes my clothes. _I can only hope it was Star, for the boys' sake it better have been. Well, really for Beast Boy's. _Robin is to "honorable" to make it a big deal and Cyborg is able to be serious when it's needed. The thought of Starfire seeing my almost naked body made a guilty smile cross my lips.

I redressed myself in my usual attire and began the tedious task of cutting my hair back to normal length. Before I could start however, a soft knock on my door reached my ear. I quietly walked over and cracked open the door. The sight of Starfire floating greeted my eyes and her countenance expressed worry. I silently stepped aside and fully opened the door to allow her in. She was the only one ever allowed in my room. She glided in just as quietly.

I returned to my vanity and took up the scissors, intent on commencing my task of righting my hair. Starfire spoke up at this but softly, "I do not wish for you to do that." I turned and cocked a questioning brow at her. She smiled shyly, "I believe you look better with long hair." The alien broke eye contact, casting he head to the ground and I almost didn't hear the last part, "More beautiful." I fought off the blush and simply nodded, laying the scissors back down.

I frowned for a split second at my reflection. The reason I kept my hair short was because it might get in the way of battle. But Starfire also had back length hair and she fights fine, I suppose it doesn't make much difference either way. Also I wasn't going to pass up or change anything Starfire says about me is beautiful. I made my way to my bed and righted the sheets and sat with my back against the headboard. I motioned for the redhead to join me and was taken by surprise when she crawled onto the mattress and settled her head in my lap. I blushes _again_ at the slightly intimate position. I do that more than I would like to admit when around the other girl.

The red haired alien sighed and wrapped her arms around my midsection, burying her face into my stomach as she did so. I frowned and began stroking her hair, speaking quietly still. "What's wrong Star?"

"Why did you not tell us, about any of this?" She turned her head and looked me directly in the eyes, her face scrunched as if in pain. "Why did you not tell _me_ about any of this?"

I furrowed my brows again, stopping my stroking and my frown deepening. "Like I was supposed to just some by to your room one day, 'Oh by the way I'm supposed to end the world.'" I deadpanned.

The one reaction I did not expect was for her expression to crumple and tears to come to her emerald eyes. She hid her face again, "I thought you trusted me Friend Raven. I do not expect you to tell me everything but surely this has been on your mind. I hope you at least trust me enough to tell me how you feel."

She emphasized her words by hugging me tighter. Her words both shocked and hurt me. When a sob escaped her lips I resumed my stroking with one hand and turned her head to face me with the other. My violet locked onto her emerald and I began to understand that this ran deeper than just not telling her. She took it as me not trusting her. I resisted the urge to bring my lips to hers in an attempt to comfort her. I knew that sort of thing would only comfort lovers and would probably make things worse.

I tried to inconspicuously swallow before speaking, "I just didn't want you to worry Star, I thought I could handle this on my own. I do trust you, more than anyone else. I promise." I smiled a small and rare smile to emphasize that I meant what I said. She smile at me and my heart sped up, god I hope she doesn't hear it.

"Okay, Friend Raven. I understand." She resumed her previous position and buried her face back into my stomach, still clutching at me around my waist.

A thought occurred to me, "Hey Star?"

"Hm?"

"Who was the one to remove my clothes after you brought me back?"

She giggled and I felt a slight heat through the fabric where her face was. "I did Friend Raven, do not worry."

I blushed and continued to running my hands through her silky hair. I had that same guilty smile the rest of the night.


End file.
